sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of animals in Zoo Tycoon 2
There are a number of gameplay modes in the game, and each (with the exception of Freeform) has differing limitations. A Freeform game in Zoo Tycoon 2 allows you to create the zoo of your choice, the only restrictions being space, animals and objects. The player's money supply is unlimited, and all items are available from the beginning of the game (except those that can only be unlocked in Scenario and Challenge games). Freeform games begin with an empty zoo, to which the player adds animal exhibits and guest facilities (such as restaurants and bathrooms), hiring employees to staff and maintain them. The player chooses a plot of land for their zoo to be built upon at the start of a new Freeform game, and each plot of land represents a different biome (e.g. tropical rainforest, mountains, deserts, or others). Each plot of land is also a different size (large, small or medium). The player must accommodate their animals with spacious enclosures, adequate food and water, animal enrichment objects (toys or items that otherwise encourage the animals to use their natural abilities and behaviors), shelters for them to sleep or gain privacy in, and environments that suit them (for example, tigers are best suited to rainforest environments, and lions to savanna ones). The player must also provide for the guests, which is done by placing food and drink stands, bathrooms, picnic areas, seating, trash and recycling bins and playgrounds around the zoo. The player can create a range of elevated and lowered terrain types, including hills, valleys, cliffs and ditches. In addition to Freeform mode, there is also a Campaign mode in which the player chooses a campaign to play through and is placed in the shoes of an average zoo owner and is assigned different goals to complete; these goals may include having to breed tapirs, train dolphins, rescuing abused animals and more. As well, there is a Challenge mode in which the player has a limited amount of money (although the player can choose their starting amount) with which goals must be completed. ''Zoo Tycoon 2'' content *African elephant - savannah *American beaver - wetlands *Bengal tiger - tropical rainforest *Black rhinoceros - savannah *Cheetah - savannah *Chimpanzee - tropical rainforest *Common peafowl - temperate forest *Common zebra - savannah *Dromedary camel - desert *Emperor penguin - tundra *Gemsbok - scrub *Giant panda - temperate forest *Greater flamingo - wetlands *Grizzly bear - boreal forest *Hippopotamus - wetlands *Ibex - alpine *Jaguar - tropical rainforest *Lion - savannah *Moose - boreal forest *Mountain gorilla - tropical rainforest *Nile crocodile - wetlands *Okapi - tropical rainforest *Ostrich - savannah *Polar bear - tundra *Red kangaroo - scrub *Red panda - temperate forest *Reticulated giraffe - savannah *Ring tailed lemur - tropical rainforest *Snow leopard - alpine *Thomson's gazelle - savannah Download content *Addax - desert *Asiatic black bear - temperate forest *Asian elephant - scrub *Black leopard - tropical rainforest *Musk ox - tundra Endangered species *African wild dog - savannah *American bison - grassland *Baird's tapir - tropical rainforest *Crested gibbon - tropical rainforest *Caribou - tundra *Fennec fox - desert *Florida panther - wetlands *Giant sable antelope - savannah *Gray wolf - boreal forest *Galapagos giant tortoise - scrub *Javan rhinoceros - tropical rainforest *Koala - temperate forest *Komodo dragon - scrub *Markhor - alpine *Orangutan - tropical rainforest *Przewalski's horse - grassland *Scimitar horned oryx - desert *Spanish lynx - temperate forest *Spectacled bear - temperate forest *Wolverine - boreal forest African Adventure *Aardvark - scrub *African buffalo - wetlands *African spurred tortoise - desert *Barbary ape - temperate forest *Bongo - tropical rainforest *Caracal - scrub *Ethiopian wolf - alpine *Gelada - alpine *Gerenuk - scrub *Mandrill - tropical rainforest *Masai giraffe - savannah *Meerkat - scrub *Nile monitor - wetlands *Pygmy hippopotamus - tropical rainforest *Ratel - grassland *Secretary bird - grassland *Striped hyena - desert *Warthog - savannah *White rhinoceros - scrub *Wildebeest - savannah Marine Mania *Beluga - tundra *Blacktip reef shark - reef *Blue marlin - pelagic *Bottlenose dolphin - coastal *California sea lion - coastal *False killer whale - coastal *Goblin shark - benthic *Green sea turtle - coastal *Leatherback sea turtle - pelagic *Manta ray - reef *Narwhal - tundra *Orca - tundra *Pacific walrus - tundra *Rockhopper penguin - coastal *Scalloped hammerhead - reef *Sea otter - coastal *Short-finned pilot whale - pelagic *West Indian manatee - coastal *Whale shark - benthic *White shark - benthic Extinct animals *American mastodon - boreal forest *Ankylosaurus - wetlands *Aurochs - temperate forest *Bluebuck - grassland *Bush antlered deer - temperate forest *Carnotaurus - boreal forest *Cave lion - alpine *Deinonychus - tropical rainforest *Deinosuchus - tropical rainforest *Dimetrodon - wetlands *Diprotodon - wetlands *Dodo - tropical rainforest *Doedicurus - scrub *Dwarf Sicillian elephant - grassland *Elephant bird - wetlands *Giant camel - grassland *Giant ground sloth - scrub *Giant warthog - savannah *Gigantopithecus - tropical rainforest *Killer penguin - tundra *Kentrosaurus - wetlands *Protarchaeopteryx - wetlands *Quagga - savannah *Saber toothed cat - boreal forest *Short faced bear - tundra *Sivatherium - savannah *Stegosaurus - boreal forest *Stokesosaurus - boreal forest *Styracosaurus - tropical rainforest *Thylacine - temperate forest *Triceratops - boreal forest *Tyrannosaurus rex - tropical rainforest *Utahraptor - boreal forest *Velociraptor - desert *Warrah - grassland *Woolly rhinoceros - tundra Category:Zoo Tycoon